This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Spredl, Sprouty related with an ENA VASP homology domain, appears to be an antagonist of the Ras/MAPK pathway, although how it inhibits the pathway is uncertain. Completing a tandem affinity purification of Spredl, followed by mass spectrometry, will allow us to uncover novel binding partners of Spredl that may play a role in the inhibition of the Ras/MAPK pathway.